Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable spoiler wing assembly, and more particularly, relates to a removable wing assembly that is able to be quickly assembled to or removed from a movable vehicle to enhance a downward pressing force applied to the movable vehicle during driving.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Appearances of movable vehicles such as the common four seaters are usually designed by the manufacturers to satisfy the needs of driving in general road conditions. Therefore, most of the vehicles have only a streamlined appearance having a low wind resistance because they have to make a compromise between such considerations as the driving safety and subsequent maintenance and repair.
Accordingly, users having special interests in racing activities have to install an additional aerodynamic kit on their vehicles to improve performances of the vehicles during high-speed driving. Spoiler wing assemblies that are easy to be installed and that can enhance the road holding during driving of the vehicle to improve the stability during high-speed driving become preferred options for such users.
However, spoiler wing assemblies of vehicles in the prior art are installed on back ends of the vehicles through fastening or adhering to prevent detachment of the spoiler wing assemblies during driving of the vehicles. Then once the spoiler wing assemblies are installed, they cannot be removed through use of simple tools within a short time. In other words, time equal to or even more than that taken to install the spoiler wing assemblies has to be taken to restore the vehicles into the state presented prior to installation of the spoiler wing assemblies.
On the other hand, when the vehicles with the spoiler wing assembly installed thereon drive in general road conditions instead of in a racing condition, the great downward pressing force generated by the spoiler wing assembly tends to accelerate wearing of the tires and increase the fuel consumption and tends to cause difficulty in making turns.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a spoiler wing assembly that satisfies different driving needs and can be quickly installed and removed so that vehicles provided with such a spoiler wing assembly have adequate stability in racing conditions and can have the spoiler wing assembly removed when driving in general road conditions to avoid the great downward pressing force.